


Stestiel Interaction #10

by halewinchester



Series: Stestiel Interactions [10]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewinchester/pseuds/halewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Dean and Derek engage in a little wager...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stestiel Interaction #10

**Author's Note:**

> great help from melmin-f (on tumblr) to get this idea right.

Stiles fixed his rearview mirror, making sure he could see both Dean and Derek. They had been banished to the back seat of his jeep and were absolutely miserable. Dean’s arms were crossed over his chest and Derek was being an absolute sourwolf.

“This car would be very useful,” Cas said. “It’s much better than yours.”

He looked back at Dean, who was utterly dumbfounded by the thought.

“It’s higher,” Cas explained. “Think of all the time you could save walking or cutting between highways.”

“Let’s just go back to the motel,” Derek grumbled. “This is embarrassing.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Stiles reacted, stroking his steering wheel. “He didn’t mean it.”

Stiles could feel Derek rolling his eyes at him and smiled. There was nothing better than winning a bet.

 

Earlier that day...

“What are the rules?” Stiles asked excitedly.

“Come on, kid. You don’t stand a chance,” Dean laughed.

“I am going to kick your ass.”

Derek rolled his eyes, him and Dean sharing a cocky smirk.

“You don’t think I can? Really?” Stiles puffed up, trying to make a stand against the more macho members of the newly-formed pack. “Let’s make it interesting then. Winner’s car gets driven by the winner.”

“Sounds fair. I’d like to be back in my Camaro,” Derek remarked. “You in, Cas?”

“I imagine my methods would be considered cheating,” he answered.

“Yeah. They would. You can moderate.”

“When I win, you can sit in the front with me,” Stiles offered.

Cas smiled at the gesture.

“No favoritism,” Derek reminded.

“Tell me the rules and I will make certain everyone follows them.”

“Fine. We enter each place separately. First one to get free anything wins,” Dean said. “No screwing over anyone.”

“Is it first one to be promised free food or the first one to get it,” Stiles clarified.

“First one able to walk out without paying,” Derek decided.

“Then first one in has a huge advantage.”

“We’ll rotate,” Dean shrugged. “Just don’t beat yourself up too much when we kick your ass.”

“Can I at least get a cool nickname?”

“Robin’s about as cool as you’ll get.” Dean patted Stiles’ back. “You’re up, Zoolander.”

“Told you to quit calling me that.”

Dean merely smiled. Derek pushed the door open to the first pub and went to the bar. He picked one of the stools and sat down. He waited for the bartender to look at him, before flashing her one of his most charming smiles. She returned the friendly gesture and put down the glass she was cleaning to approach him.

“Hey, sugar. What can I get you?” she asked, leaning over the bar.

He smiled a while longer, pretending to be speechless. She was cute so it wasn’t hard.

“Sorry. I forgot my usual drink. Maybe you could recommend one,” he said, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

“We got a great deal on a Bloody Bull, unless you’d rather something sweeter...”

Derek opened his mouth to respond, he picked up on Stiles’ scent. He looked down the bar to see Dean with his eye brows furrowed, staring at Stiles, who already had a plate of curly fries in front of him and a pair of waitresses chatting him up. Stiles smiled, picking at the food, before looking over with a wave.

“That would be one point to Genim,” Cas announced, appearing next to Derek. It was eerie that he was getting used to his stealthy moves.

Derek got up, passing both Dean and Stiles without a word.

*

Dean was already chatting up a waitress when Derek walked into the second diner. She didn’t seem to be falling for whatever line he was giving, which gave Derek a clear advantage. He sat down at one booths and picked up a menu, pretending to look it over.

“Know what you want, honey?”

Derek looked up, expecting to have the woman staring at him, but her eyes were focused on her tiny notepad.

“Do you need a few more minutes?” she asked, finally looking at him.

“No. I... sorry. You’re just absolutely gorgeous.”

“Aw. Thanks honey.” She smiled, rubbing his hand. “You’re pretty cute yourself.”

Derek grinned. He definitely had this one.

“Now. What can I get ya? We’ve got half-priced wings tonight.”

Or not.

Derek pressed his tongue to his cheek, trying to think of the right thing to say, but the truth was he needed a moment to regroup.

“Just water for now,” he answered.

“Sure thing, honey.” She gave him a final smile and strolled away.

Derek looked back over at Dean. He had struck out as well. Derek turned to look for Stiles, when the kid plopped down across from him with a piece of pie he’d already half finished.

“I’m gonna be full by the time this is done,” Stiles stated, his mouth still full. “How’d you do? She bringing you some kinda fancy pie?”

The waitress returned, putting down a glass of water.

“Figure out what you want?”

Derek’s jaw tensed, staring at his free water and ignoring the smile spreading across Stiles’ face.

“Not hungry. Thanks,” he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

“Does water count?” Stiles asked smugly, slipping another forkful of pie into his mouth.

“No, Stiles. It doesn’t,” Derek replied, a sour expression forming as he glared at Stiles.

He got to his feet, heading out the door.

“That would be two points for Genim,” Cas said.

Derek considered snapping at Cas, but held it in. Unlike Stiles, he wasn’t being smug. He was merely stating a fact. Of course, that seemed to irritate Derek even more.

*

Derek was the last one into the restaurant and quickly realized they should have looked inside before the choose this place. Every employee was a drag queen, dressed flamboyantly in an evening dress with plenty of diamond distractions.

Dean was trying to keep a straight face, but he wasn’t prepared for this; neither was Derek. Stiles hadn’t talked to anyone yet. He was too busy balancing a spoon on his nose for anyone to bother him.

“Anywhere you want, dream boat,” the host greeted, acknowledging the dining area.

Derek settled in a couple tables from Stiles. He wanted to see him try and pull this one off.

“Ill be with you in a moment, you sexy beast.”

Derek smiled genuinely at the compliment -- it was too ironic not to -- and watched her approach Stiles. She opened her mouth, but Stiles spoke first.

“Do you find me attractive?” he asked bluntly.

Derek barely stopped himself from laughing. He pressed his fist to his mouth, hiding his smile. The drag queen was taken aback. She really wasn’t prepared for that.

“I do love school boys...”

Stiles blushed a little, smiling proudly.

“What do you want poodle? It’s on the house.”

Derek somehow managed to keep his lips together. That could not have worked.

“Come on!” Dean cried from across the place.

“Just a burger,” Stiles answered.

“Come right up, poodle.”

“That would--”

“I know, Cas,” Derek grit, leaving him behind as he heading over to Dean.

“Tell me he’s cheating,” Dean remarked, fuming.

“Didn’t here,” Derek responded.

Another drag queen approached them, putting out a pair of martini glasses with the most feminine looking drinks imaginable. They were bright pink, topped with a flower, two pieces of fruit and an umbrella.

“From your friend,” she explained, nodding at Stiles.

Dean picked up his drink, sniffing it. Derek stared at him. Out of the people he imagined drinking a pink cocktail, Dean didn’t even make the top hundred.

“What? It’s free.” Dean took a sip, but he couldn’t swallow. “Oh my god. It’s like a flower vomited fruit.”

*

“This one won’t even be fair,” Stiles said as they began up to the next diner.

“They have good pie. I plan on getting me free pie,” Dean responded.

“I’m gonna walk in last and still beat you guys.”

“I’ve already left this place with two numbers. You don’t have this one.”

“I can get free pie to go within thirty seconds from this place.”

Dean and Derek both laughed.

“Thirty seconds?” Derek asked.

“Uh huh.”

Dean pushed open the door for him and they all followed Stiles inside.

“Stilinski! Usual?” the chef asked, leaning out of his kitchen.

“Just a double order of pie tonight. Can I get it for free?”

“Sure thing, kiddo.” He slid a pair of containers out the window. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks, Bert.” Stiles gave him a lazy wave, picking up the food and strolling out.

“That was cheating!” Dean declared.

“I told you this one would be.”

“You’re gonna share, right?”

“Yeah. With Cas,” Stiles answered.

*

“You know anyone here?” Derek asked as they walked up to the next pub.

“No, but they have amazing milkshakes.” Stiles went inside, not bothering tucking in his shirt or fixing his uneven collar.

Dean and Derek both moved to the window, watching him closely.

“Do we bother going in?” Dean asked.

“If he wins twice more, you cannot catch up,” Cas reminded. “Genim would win by default.”

Derek and Dean looked at each other. They weren’t happy with Cas’s game update. Derek focused on Stiles’ voice, trying to figure out his angle, but Cas had distracted them for too long. A milkshake was being put in front of him. Stiles downed some of it, before waving at the two men.

“One more to go.”

“Thank you, Cas,” Derek and Dean snapped simultaneously.

Stiles finished his drink and came out, working hard to keep his strut to a minimum.

“How many more times do I have to do this?” he asked, grinning like a bastard.

“What are you saying to them?” Derek asked.

“What they wanna hear. That’s the game, right? Figuring out what the right thing to say is.”

“Yeah, but what are you saying that we’re not,” Dean clarified.

“If you were smart, you’d realize you’re just two of the former male models in this town. Half the population looks like they walked off the pages of Vogue. People here are used to pretty boys smiling at them. Ergo, I am Batman and you guys can both be Robin.”

“That deputy--”

“Was a transfer. She’d only been in Beacon Hills a week when you walked in.” Stiles patted Derek’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. You’re pretty. You’re just not the only pretty one in town.”


End file.
